When Tiny Girls Say No
by Precious Thing
Summary: Takes place after Ezra picks aria up from Jason's. DO not read if you like ezra. Jason would always be there to catch her when she fell. Well now she is tumbling out of control.
1. Chapter 1

"I know, you are seeing someone." I looked away from his captivating eyes and ran home.

"But when it doesn't work out i will always be here for you Aria!" HE shouted at my retreating form. _Think of Ezra_ was my mantra. I couldn't think of how nice it felt kissing him. His warm lips against mine, it was the best kiss I have ever had. _No Aria! Think of Ezra. _I had to make this up to him. I shouldn't have feelings for another guy. _That's it, tomorrow I will give him my virginity. _I did not want to but i know if i wanted any leverage against him when he found out, it was essential.

It was 2 days later when me and Ezra were making out in his apartment. I reached to take off his business jacket when something fell out. I picked it up, hoping it was a condom. I was only half right. It was a condom wrapper. "What is this Ezra," I asked in a whisper. "C'mon Aria, Im a man and i have needs! And something has to keep Jackie from focusing on us!" i stared wide eyed at him. "You cheated on me with your ex fiance of all people!" He started shouting now. "C'mon relax do you know what i risked for you!" "And you blew it! Thats it were done, i never want to see you again." "Fine leave! You will be back in a few days! Begging for me!" He shouted as i ran out the door. _I can't believe i almost gave my virginity to that jerk! I wonder were that attitude of that came from. Ha! It was all probably just an act to get in my pants. _My brain was pre-occupied pining over my bad luck.

"Aria!" I heard the familiar voice of Jason cry out. I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up. He had a concerned expression on his beautiful face. "Jason" I whispered as i ran into his open arms. It was late at night so no one saw. My parents thought i was spending the night at Spencers. He hugged my sobbing form tightly telling me that it was going to be okay. He didn't ask questions, or at least not yet anyway. He kissed my head until i stood up awkwardly. "I'm so sorry for ruining your shirt Jason its just that-" "Aria, it doesnt matter, come inside, you must be cold." I blushed and looked down at my black tank and shorts.

I nodded quietly and followed him inside his house. "Do you want a drink?" I shook my head no and kept walking towards the couch. We sat down next to each other. We were quiet for a while. "Tell me what happened Aria." So i did. I told him about our relationship from the day at the bar to what just happened. He just listened and hugged me. Except when I got to the part with Ezra cheating on me. He jumped up with a murderous look on his face. "How could he do that to you! I will kill him Aria! Where does he live! No wait I will just find him myself." He was pacing up and down the living room. "Please Jason, just leave him be for now, i really need you." I said in a small voice. When i finished speaking he immediately looked concerned again ad wrapped me in his arms. He rocked me gently in his arms. "Thank you, for being there for me." "Aria, you need someone to be there for you, you do so much on your own and you are really tiny," I giggled a little, everyone was always saying that about me. "And, i would like to be there for you, i understand that it may be to soon for you but i just want to," I kissed him.

It was just a peck really but i wanted him to know that his feeling were returned. He leaned in to kiss me again but we were interrupted with a knock on the door. I giggled, "You better go get that," I said happily. "I don't have to ya know." He leaned down to kiss me when the knock became more aggressive.

Grumbling a little he got up to answer the door. I look of pure disgust went on his face. "What are you doing here Ezra?" "Look I dont want to talk to you either, so just get Aria and we will be going." By this point i was walking over there to tell him to get lost. Jason looked shocked and hurt that i walked up. "Oh good there you are, lets go." I was flabbergasted. _How DARE he think he can just waltz in here and take me back after what happened? _"No, why would i go with you?" He looked shocked for a moment then responded, "Aria i am sorry about what happened I just have anger issues and... I love you, come back." "No! We are through, you lost your chance, and besides i'm with Jason now." He looked murderous. "You little slut!" He surprised all of us and punched me in the jaw. I fell down with the sheer force of it. Jason shouted,"NO ONE HURTS ARIA!" He punched Ezra in the face and kept pummeling him. When i finally got over my dizzyness i stood up and gasped at my bloodied and beaten ex boyfriend. "Jason you have to stop, you will kill him, please he's not worth it!" He looked into my eyes and stopped the barrage of attacks. He shouted at him to scram. Ezra quickly got up and left. Of course without declaring that I would be his.

Jason slammed the door once he was out of site. "You're hurt Jason." I said as I carefully grabbed his hand and look at his bruised and bloodied knuckles. "I've had worse." The way he said it so carelessly is what irked me. "Jason, C'mon let me clean this up, and thank you. No one has ever done that for me before." He smiled and said, "I would do that again without a thought if anyone ever harms you." I smiled as i was washing his knuckles. I kissed him lightly feeling i would ruin the moment with words. "You're hurt too, that bastard i can't believe he did that to you!" "Calm down it's done, i think you punished him enough. I will be fine." He got some ice and placed it carefully on my bruised jaw. He kissed my lips softly when I heard the buzz of my phone.

_Aria get to my house STAT! tell loverboy you have to go your mom is coming ovr in 20 minutes! Apparently you forgot something..._

"I'll drive you." He said after I explained to him my prediciment. I smiled and mumbled out thanks. The drive was short and silent, but surprisingly not awkward. When we reached Spencers house he said, "Call me later," I agreed and kissed him goodbye. It started out like a peck but was quickly turning into a makeout session. Not wanting Spencer to see before I explained everything i broke it off. "Bye Jason, i will call you later!" And then I walked away. Before I was at the door I got another text.

_My brother really? I thought you could do so much better. Guess Mr. English Teacher isnt who you thought. But nothing is ever the way it seems! xoxo-A_


	2. Chapter 2 Girls Night In

I was shocked, this wasn't –A, or at least it didn't seem like it when it wasn't threatening us all the time. I guess while I was pondering I walked up to Spencers door. She quickly pulled me inside.

"Oh god Aria, where were you! Your Mom is coming by to give some important ne-, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE!" She stared at my bruised jaw and tear swollen eyes. She led me into the kitchen and held an ice pack against my jaw. "We have about 20 minutes, spill." So I did. I watched the myriad of emotions flicker across her face.

"Okay wait so you and-" "Aria!" "Hi mom… Whats up?" I said, albeit a little nervously. How long was she standing there? "Aria can I talk to you outside please?" I nodded. Once we were outside she shoved something into my hand. I looked down and saw it was a wad of cash. "Mike is going to see a specialist, we will be gone for a week, were leaving later." I was shocked at how emotionless and blunt she was being but I passed it off as concern for Mike. I nodded and she left mumbling a 'love you'.

I walked back inside ready for the attack of questions. What I was surprised to see was Emily, Spencer, and Hanna all holding tubs of fat free chocolate chip cookie dough icecream. I arched an eyebrow at them. "Well." Hanna started. "Technically you did just go through a break up…" "And its fat free because," Emily stopped and they all squealed, "YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I giggled at their immaturity. I grabbed spoons, "You know what this calls for right," I wagged the spoons at them, imitating a general. "First! And only first! We have a chick flick marathon!" They nodded already heading towards the entertainment center. "And then we have a… girlfriend/boyfriend bashing. Followed by of course the opposite, and to finish it off… GOSSIP!"

SOME TIME AFTER THE TITANIC , THE LABYRINTH, AND THE PRINCESS BRIDE…

"You know," started Hanna while digging into her icecream. "If I were Rose I would seriously be pissed, I mean you let him draw you naked, and then he goes and dies on you!" "Maybe the sex wasn't good, OR maybe he's gay!" Emily said and we all giggled. Maybe we had a bit too much wine while watching the movies… "If I were Jack I would be pissed, I mean 1 she got remarried using his last name! 2, He told her how to survive! And 3, She could have moved over for him and not let die from hypothermia!" I exclaimed. "Figures Aria, here I thought you would be the hopeless romantic, all about forbidden love. The teacher, The older brother? And yet you find The Labyrinth romantic?" Spencer questioned. "THE BALROOM SCENE SPENCE! And I like to think of it as a tradgedy because he was stupid and asked her when she didn't understand love and she denied him!" They rolled their eyes at my obsession. We were acting like 13 year olds again, but it was nice. Everything was so care free, maybe this is why adults like alchohol so much…

Soon we were all huddled together snoring lightly after a good heart to heart. What we didn't notice was all of our phones going off at the exact moment. That's not what woke me up, it was the light rapping on the window. Of a figure in a hoodie, looking straight at me.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Sorry its short I had writers block and it took forever because my power was out. Anyway enjoy! And to the person who said ezra would never do that… Thanks for the input but I warned you in the summary. And thanks for the many people who added me to story alert and reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

It really seams silly now what I did, but I cant change it. I screamed. The girls woke up with a start and looked where I was looking as well. Soon the figure broke through the window. I guess he drugged the house, or we passed out from fright because that's the last memory I have of that evening. When I woke up I was in some ones house, apartment more like it. And that's when all rational thought flew out the window again because me being the idiot that I am, screamed. None other than Ezra Fitz came bounding through that door, pissed as hell.

"Why the hell am I hearing screaming?" HE bellowed. Even from his location across the room I could smell cheap whiskey on him. I was frozen in fear, I had never expected Ezra to be like this. I just stood there, wide eyed, and my mouth opening and closing like a fool.

"That's what I what I thought bitch," He sneered.

Finally finding my voice I replied, "Why am I here?" In a feeble voice.

He laughed! An evil bone chilling laugh.

"None of the other girls have run out and told them of my relationship, Fitz here wouldn't let 'em, why should you be any different?" I visibly gulped. 'Other girls?' Apparently I said this out loud, to which he replied, "Oh yes, many other girls, not as prude as you though, I might add, you thought it was just Jackie I cheated with?" He was trying to get a reaction out of me. I knew it was dangerous, but I decided to play a game of my own.

"That's great now I don't feel bad about my little love affairs…" I trailed off. I knew this was stupid but maybe he would let me go…

"What love affairs! Vibrators and Dildos don't count honey!" I almost gagged, who would even… Nevermind.

"Im sure you know Noel… And what was his name.. The man from the club… Ah yes, the current holder of my V card, James!" I was lying through my teeth now, I really hope he didn't catch my lie.

HE seemed enraged! His face was turning red and everything! I almost let out a small giggle at his expence but quickly stifled it with a cough. HE started stalking towards me. Slowly, his face getting colder in emotion but hotter than the fiery pits of hell. I saw my life flash before my eyes.

He kept walking, ever so slowly with one hand reached out towards my neck. This was it, I should have folded when I had the chance… I never was a good card player. His calloused hand grasped my neck in a vice like grip, constricting like a viper. It was sure to leave a necklace of bruises aroud my neck, 'Sure, beautiful decoration for my funeral…' But that's when I realized something. Ezra never had calloused hands. They were smooth and delicate. My last though before it all went dark was, Who the hell is this guy?

I know Is been a while but I was in Disney! Also I had writers block. I know excuses but im hoping to finish this story this weekend! Thanks for the reviews and alerts!


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke in my room, I tried to get up but my neck wouldn't allow me. 'How drunk was I last night?' But then my memories came rushing back to me. I felt tears of joy leak through my eyes that I was back home again. 'Please don't let this be a dream!' "Mom? Dad?" I squeeked out. As if on cue they came rushing through the door letting out an excited chorus of "Aria!"

My mom rushed over and hugged me, "Thank goodness your back Aria!"

I hugged her back, not wanting to speak. Some how I just did not feel like speaking, it would be my breaking point, after all look what happened last time I spoke… I felt my mind drift away from my moms exuberant chattering. Who was that man? It defiantly looked like Ezra but he was to crude, his language wasn't right… In fact it was atrocious for a n English teacher. Even when Ezra and I were breaking up, he still used proper grammar! Did he have any brothers? Or was this man a psycho imposter stalker guy?

"Honey? Honey? Are you listening? Any way the girls are going to be here soon but Jason is here sweetie? Oh I almost forgot, they recovered your cell phone, I figured you might want to check it, you have so many missed calls!" I gently took it form her and looked carefully at the first 2 text messages.

_Wake up bitches, dangers knocking! No one messes ends my games.-A_

_P.S Looks like Aria got in trouble with the whole family._

I visibly shuddered at those 2. The rest were from my friends wondering where I went. "Aria, are you okay?" I looked up and I saw Jasons clear brown eyes staring down at me. That was my breaking point. "No" I said, and then I wept. He shushed me and brought me into his arms. He just held me, not asking any questions. "They are getting arrested, don't worry."

"It wasn't him it wasn't! He had no grammar, Ezra d-d-d-did!" I must of looked like a crazy person. I was stuttering and my eyes were wide.

"Are you sure Aria?" He asked. I nodded so fast I was sure my head would fall off. "Because, " he continued, " I have certain… people, that could find out if he had any brothers or anything." Then it clicked, illegal people. I don't care how he found out but I knew that it wasn't Ezra, and I wanted who ever it was put behind bars. I nodded. "I have to go now then, be safe." HE smiled weakly and kissed me lightly before walking away. Please hurry Jason, I don't think I could handle him being out there…

Kidnapper POV

Damn police getting involved, the girl was almost dead! That girl is going to die, and her new boyfriend too…

Ezra Pov

I felt bad about Aria, but she needed to be put in her place. Didn't she realize that it was in my rights as a man to be able to cheat? She had no power over me! Apparently she needed to be taught a lesson. But the little tutor session got interrupted by the damn police. Se is gonna get hers some day…


	5. Chapter 5

He was suffocating me, I screamed… My voice wasn't working, I couldn't breathe! "How does it feel bitch! This is what you deserve!" I was choking, my eyes were drooping, so tired…

"Aria! Wake up!" I heard Emily's vice. I shot up gasping for breath. I saw a resting group of friends and a concerned Emily. Now I remembered, we chatted until I fell asleep. I was weird, my neck felt sorer now… "Oh my god, Your neck! The bruises!" My eyes shot open and I grabbed my bedside mirror. She was right, right above my old necklace of bruises were fresh ones. Perfectly identical. I suddenly remembered something, in Ezras apartment he had a pictre with him, and another him… A twin. "Get Jason Em" I said in a quiet voice. She was so scared she nodded and called him. "Aria?" Jason called. I looked up at him, my bruises only concealed by a scarf. "I found out that he did have a brother, a twin actually. Why are you wearing a scarf?" HE asked while untangling it from around my neck. "He came back, while I was sleeping. I don't know how but please Jason! We have to stop him! Tell the police do anything! He almost killed me again…" I was sobbing. I could handle so many things, but this was my breaking point. As spencer would say, I am so tiny. What did I do to deserve all of this! I am going to go crazy! "Shhhh Aria its okay, I found the proof and my friend submitted it to the police. They just have to find him." That shut me up. "FIND HIM!" I exploded. They didn't know where he was! I wasn't safe! "He got through with all of them here, im not safe Jason! I need to get away!" I was going into hysterics. I was babbling gibberish and hyperventilating. Suddenly I felt a slap. "HANNA!" I heard them shout. I heard her sheepishly admit that she thought it would help. I let out a small giggle and apologized. Then I remembered something, hanna's shirt was grey, like the couch in his apartment. I tried remembering more about his place so that we could locate it. "It wasn't an apartment…" I trailed off. It was a room, an office… "Jason, How was I found." He gulped and said, "He was trying to burry you alive Aria. He ran away." I considered this. "What was it near Jason, any buildings or." He cut me off by replying, "Rosewoods Tailor…" My face lit up. "Call the police, That's where he worked. He took me to an office, one with incredible style. He was very precise and very well dressed. Im positive." He looked relived after asking if I was sure. He told the girls to go call the police. "I love you Aria, if you ever got taken away again… God damnit do I want to kill this guy!" He seethed. Maybe it was just the relief that he was here for me but I needed to tell him. "I love you Jason." His face lost its anger and lit up. "I love you too." And he kissed me. It was a happy ever after… For now.

Kidnapper/Ezra POV

"Shes not getting rid of use that easily… Us Fitz are very hard to catch…"

Authors Note

There may be a sequel when the series start back up but for now FIN


	6. AUTHORS NOTESEQUEL!

Check it out! Im alive, I know sorry for the wait! Sequel is up, its called sometimes no is a ticking time bomb. Love ya!


End file.
